Legends of Tokoro
by Virgo626
Summary: Pinkie and Akamaru find Tokoro, a paradise for half animals half humans. But the evil Wart Jr is stirring up trouble. Pinkie and her new Tokoro friends rise up against Wart Jr. They will face danger, and great evil, but do they have what it takes to win in the end?
1. Tokoro

Pinkie the nine tailed fox and Akamaru were looking for a place to live ever since the fire in Kohona. Sixteen years later, they found the city of Tokoro, a sleek modern city for half animals.

Upon entering the city Akamaru sniffed the air and barked. Normally, we would not understand him, but Pinkie understood every bark. Akamaru said, " _Look, a fight!"_

"Let's watch it!" Pinkie said. "Okay? Hide!" Pinkie and Akamaru dove into nearby bushes and watched as a horse/girl named Victoria saw an apple tree.

"Apples! Yum!" She exclaimed. She picked an apple but as soon as she pulled an apple from the tree, a boy/pig (Curly) and boy/panda (Chow) jumped out and started tying up Victoria

"Help!" Victoria screamed.

"Stop struggling!" Chow said, the one who acted all tough.

"Yeah, boss wants you," said Curly, the stupid one.

"Typical stupid minions," Pinkie told Akamaru.

"Who's your boss?" Victoria asked.

"Wart Jr," Curly said casually. Wart Jr was the evil boy/frog.

"Wart Jr!" Victoria exclaimed. "I used to date him!"

"Why did you break up with him?" Chow asked.

"He just wasn't my type, get what I'm saying?" Victoria asked.

"Ooh," cooed Curly. "Here he comes now!"

Wart Jr was walking down the path. "Excellent job boys," he told his minions.

"You got it boss!" Curly saluted.

"I believe you have a rondezvous," Chow said. He wanted to get it over with and get back to the tower. He may act all tough, but he's really lazy.

"Ah yes," Wart Jr said. "Hello Victoria!"

"What do you want?" Victoria asked.

"I want to force you back into our relationship," Wart Jr said. Obviously no one drilled him on 'You can't force someone to love you.'

"Youre cooking now boss," Chow said.

"Boys take her to our tower, you'll find something extra in your paycheck." Wart Jr said.

"Hurray!" Curly cheered. "Uh, what's a paycheck?"

"No clue," Chow said.

Wart Jr, Curly, and Chow went back to Wart Jr's tower dragging Victoria with them. The tower was far away from Tokoro, but Wart Jr used a portal to go to and from Tokoro.

"That was one heck of a fight," Pinkie said.

" _Did you see the people? They are half human!"_ Akamaru barked.

"Maybe this is the place for us," Pinkie told Akamaru. It was moments like this when she had flashbacks of her mother, father, and sister


	2. Wart Jr's Tower

Wart Jr sat at the computer, scanning a digital map of Tokoro, looking for a next victim.

"So whose next?" Chow asked.

"Bella," Wart Jr said. "The mouse/girl. She's quite shy, so she'll be an easy victim."

* * *

Curly and Chow lay in the bushes spying on Bella and a wolf/girl Sylvi chatting.

"Oh no, Sylvi," Curly breathed.

"What about her?" Chow snapped.

"She's dangerous," Curly said. "She scratched me really, really bad."

"I don't believe you Curly," Chow said. "You scared of a girl. I ain't scared of anything in this whole wide world!"

 _Croak!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chow screamed. "We're sorry boss!"

Both turned around and saw a small frog

 _Croak!_

The frog hopped away.

"That was a frog," Curly said. (Imagine his face like this:㈴9)

"What are you futzing around for?" Someone hissed.

Curly and Chow looked up and saw a raven/girl with black hair in a high ponytail held in place with a tube headpiece. She wore black and Gary clothes and sprouted raven wings from her back.

"Who are you?" Curly asked.

"I'm Raven. Half girl half raven."

"We can see that㈴9," Chow said annoyed.

"I wasn't finished," Raven said crossly. "I am Wart Jr's calculator."

"You?!" Chow insulted. " Wart Jr hired a girl!"

"Boys aren't the only ones Who're allowed to have fun," Raven retorted. " Now what are you doing sitting idly? Wart Jr gave you a job! Go and do it!"

"We're scared of Sylvi!" Curly protested.

"No were not," Chow snapped.

"Humph, if it makes you feel any better I'll handle the wolf girl," Raven said. She flew from the tree and at Sylvi.

"Hey! Stupid bird!" Sylvi shouted. She scratched Raven's right wing. Raven fell to the ground with a crash.

"Amateur," Curly taunted.

"CURLY!" Chow shouted. "Stay focused!"

Chow swiped up Bella, but two seconds later, the boy/blue jay named Jay swooped down and grabbed Bella.

"Jay, what in the world are you doing?" Sylvi shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her!" Jay shouted back

"Does it look like I'm worrying㈴9?" Sylvi asked

She wasn't paying attention, so Chow saw a chance to prove how "tough" he was.

* * *

Sylvi woke up in Wart Jr's tower. She saw Curly , Chow, Raven, and a frog/ boy.

"I'm guessing you're the Wart Jr," she said unamused.

"Oh yeah," said Wart Jr. "So how afraid are you of me.

"㈴9"

"What is that for? She's freaking me out," Curly complained

"Let me get this straight," Sylvi said. "Youre asking me how scared I am of a little frog?" With that Sylvi burst out laughing. "That's like asking a cook if he sews! You guys don't even make tight bonds!"

Now that was true. Sylvi had easily broke out of them. She used Wart Jr's portal to get back to Tokoro.

"She escaped!" Chow shouted.

" Stay put," Wart Jr ordered. " We never needed her anyway."

"Boss there's a new girl in town," Raven said.

"New? Nice! Who is it?" Wart Jr asked.

"A fox named Pinkie," Raven said, then she gasped. "It's Princess Sakura of Kohona!"

"We must destroy her!" Wart Jr shouted. He snapped his fingers at Chow and Curly. "You! Go bring her to me. Raven, Shadegust, go with them!"

"Shadegust?" Curly looked confused. " Whose Shadegust.

A low growl sounded from behind them.

"This is Shadegust!"


	3. Pinkie Meets the Tokorans

Bella woke up and found herself in Jay's house. Anchovi, the girl/woodpecker was there too.*

"What am I doing here?" Bella asked.

"Don't say a word and I'll do my routine," Jay said.

"Um, ee, a, uh," Bella sputtered nervously.

"You know I'll just go ahead," Jay said

"What. Are. You. Doing?!" Sylvi shouted as she kicked the door open.

"Hm, wanna join them?" Jay asked.

"I'll pass," Sylvi said.

"You know," Anchovi broke in. "I've been stuck here for a pretty long time." She blew a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Youre free to leave any time now," Sylvi allowed, cutting the ropes.

"HEEEEEEEEEY!" Jay shouted. He ran out and ran smack into Pinkie.

"Who is this?" Pinkie asked.

"This, this is nothing," Sylvi said quickly.

Jay looked up at Pinkie. ㈴5

"Who exactly is he?" Pinkie asked.

"That's Jay," Sylvi answered. "He's not too important."

"Who are you?" Pinkie asked.

"Me? I'm Sylvi," Sylvi extended her hand out.

"I'm Pinkie," Pinkie said, shaking Sylvi's hand.

"You must be the new girl," said Flair, the girl / butterfly.

"I've seen you," said Walker, the boy/dog.

"You seem cool," added Rosie, the girl/cat.

"Did any of you hear the news?" Asked Kitt, the girl/kangaroo.

"To-ta!" Said Little Kitt, Kitt ' s joey.

"What news?" questioned Icarus, the boy/phoenix.

"Wart Jr's in town," Tipper said casually. Tipper was an oblivious girl/cow.

"Wart Jr?!" screeched Cardina, the girl/cardinal.

"I heard he's ten feet tall!" exclaimed Pelly, the girl/pelican.

"I heard he's so strong, he can level a whole forest!" Phyllis cried. Phyllis was Pelly's twin sister.

"He's a frog," Sylvi said.

"What?!" Tsunami questioned. Tsunami was a cheetah girl

"Yes it's true," said Pinkie. "And he follows the tradition of bad guys having stupid minions."

"Wart Jr reminds me of a certain somebody," Sylvi said.

"Who? Jay?" Cardina asked, smoothing her armbands.

"Yeah!" Jay smiled. Then he caught himself. "Wait. What?"

"Derp," Anchovi muttered.

"Double derp," Cardina chimed in

"Triple derp," Sylvi said. "Jay's a derp. Wart Jr's a derp. They're both derps!"

"I just got a really crazy idea!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I say we go to Wart Jr and defeat him!"

Jay opened his mouth, but Sylvi said, "An awesome idea!" And soon everyone agreed.

"Alright people! Pack your bags! Get your friends! We've got a long journey!" Pinkie ordered.

Before anyone moved, fireballs flew through the air.

"DRAGON!" Jay shrieked.

"Don't be a derp!" Walker snapped. "Everyone knows dragons arent," Walker never finished his sentence. Shadegust the night fury girl was looming above them.

"Not real you say?" Shadegust asked. "Then what am I? A lizard? Most definitely not!" Shadegust threw her head back and laughed evilly

"We aren't afraid of you!" Sylvi shouted into Shadegust ' s face. And the fight is on. Sylvi scratched, Icarus fired, and Tsunami hit, all at once. Shadegust fired at Pinkie, but Pinkie dodged each.

"That's it, Mutant!" Shadegust screamed. Another night fury human, a boy this time soared down

"Need help kidnapping sis?" Mutant asked.

"What does it look like?" Shadegust snapped.

They both fired, and the fire balls barely missed Sylvi.

And then, Pinkie decided enough was enough. She shot fire in all directions! Shadegust and Mutant retreated.

"Pinkie, I didn't know you could do that!" Sylvi smiled.

"Neither did I!" Pinkie returned the smile.

* * *

WaWart Jr had obtained two more minions, Twirls, a poodle girl, and Banshee, a bat girl. And he was very upset when he learned Shadegust had been defeated, although he was happy about getting another minion.

"Sir they've made plans to come here," Shadegust informed.

"They are foolish to fight me!" Wart Jr raged. "Send Ana the Conda."

"Yes boss," Shadegust obeyed.

Wart Jr smiled. "The worst is yet to come."


	4. Danger Increases

"We've been walking for hours!" Jay complained.

"We've been walking for ten minutes," Cardina said annoyed.

"That's right," Sylvi agreed.

"Remind me again why we brought him," Tsunami said.

"Because he'd get into too much trouble without us," Sylvi answered.

Loud hissing sounds came from the trees.

"What was that?" Tipper asked.

"Something sinister and I'm guessing it's a present from Wart Jr," Sylvi said.

A giant snake emerged from the trees. Oh wait, it was a girl/snake. An anaconda, perhaps?

"Good guess," Pinkie said.

"Be ready for defeat! You will not sssssssssssssssurvive," hissed the girl / snake.

"Who are you?" Pinkie hissed back.

"I am Ana the Conda," hissed Ana.

"Stupid name," Sylvi scoffed.

"And how you draw out your S's" Flair muttered.

"Attack!" Sylvi shouted.

Pinkie, Sylvi, Tsunami, and Icarus fired their attacks. They attacked so much and so aggressively that Ana had no choice to surrender

"I sssssssssurrender now, but you have not ssssssseen the lassssssst of me!" Ana hissed as she slithered away.

"Let's go!" Tsunami shouted. She was ready to follow Ana, but Icarus stopped her.

"We don't want Ana," Icarus said.

"At least not yet," Pinkie agreed.

"If you guys haven't noticed, it's dark," Jay said.

"Let's set up camp," Sylvi said. "We need energy if we want to defeat Derp Man."

The Tokoro Team pitched their tents up, and settled in their sleeping bags.

* * *

Wart Jr was completely enraged at the fact that Ana had been defeated.

"Sir, what do we do?" Raven asked seriously.

"Ana is only the beginning," Wart Jr said. "Curly! Chow! Twirls!"

Curly, Chow, and the girl/poodle named Twirls came running to Wart Jr.

"Boys and girl, it's time for some logistics..."

* * *

Pinkie lay awake in her sleeping bag staring at the ceiling.

"Pinkie, are you awake?" Sylvi asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking of my mother," Pinkie said. "She was the queen of Kohona. Her name was Snowflake."

"Your mother was the queen?" Sylvi asked. She kneeled down in front of Pinkie. "My lady, you are the princess of Kohona!"

"You know Kohona?" Pinkie asked surprised.

"I used to live there. My father was General Storm," Sylvi explained.

"Sylvi! Why didn't I recognize you at first?" Pinkie asked overjoyed.

At that moment, Twirls came crashing into the tent.

"Whoa!" Sylvi shouted as she clawed Twirls. Twirls screeched and ran out.

"That happened!" Pinkie said.

"What are you doing?" Phyllis shouted.

"Oh crap!" Sylvi shouted back.


	5. Gaara of the Desert

Wart Jr was fuming at this time. A broad wolf figure entering his tower interrupted his rant.

"Who are you?" Wart Jr asked.

"I am Esclar, the mighty wolf!" The wolf shouted triumphatley. Raven was intrigued. ㈴5

"Raven? Earth to Raven!" Twirls shouted.

"Raven are you in, _love?"_ Banshee asked.

"No," Raven said flatly.

"How do we know this freak is evil?" Twirls asked.

" How can you not tell from that coarse black fur and earring..." Raven continued.

"She's at it," Banshee said.

"Yep, she's in love," Twirls said.

"You seem evil enough," Wart Jr said. "I'm Wart Jr. Welcome to the team."

Esclar and Wart Jr laughed evilly then fell over coughing.

* * *

"Im STARVING!" Bella shrieked.

"Relax," Pinkie said calmly. "Sylvi and I will get you some food.

"Yay!" Bella cheered.

Pinkie and Sylvi trudged through the dark woods.

"It's kind of spooky here," Pinkie said.

"Naw, not really," Sylvi said.

"Easy for you to say , you go on lots of adventures," Pinkie said.

"True!" Sylvi chimed.

"Not helping Sylvi㈴9" Pinkie said and took two steps, and saw a familiar shape.

"Is that? Wait no it can't be," Pinkie sputtered. "Gaara!㈴5"

"Woo!" Sylvi cooed. "Love at first sight!"

Pinkie caught herself. Did she say it like she thought she said it? "No!" She said flatly.

"Ha ha! Denial doesn't change a thing!" Sylvi answered.

"This isn't my first time meeting Gaara," Pinkie said.

"So?" Sylvi asked.

By this time, Gaara had come over and recognized Pinkie.

"Pinkie?" He questioned in a low, whispery voice.

"Hi, Gaara!" Pinkie exclaimed. Sylvi stood by the trees, tapping her foot.

"It's so good to see you again," Gaara continued.

"Nice to see you to," Pinkie agreed.

"I had something to tell you," Gaara said. "I, I like you."

Pinkie smiled, "I like you too."

They would have said more, but Sylvi jumped in the middle. "Hurry up, lovebirds, we better get back to camp before Bella has a breakdown!"

As soon as Bella saw the cheese they had brought, she leaped ten feet into the air and skrieked:

"CHEESE,!"

"On the upside, not bringing back the cheese was an option," Sylvi said.

"You can say that again," Pinkie said.

"Who's that?" Tipper asked.

"Yeah, Pinkie," said Tsunami. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Gaara," Pinkie said. "Gaara, this is Sylvi, Flair, Tsunami, Rosie, Tipper, Walker, Icarus, Cardina, Pelly, Phyllis, Anchovi, Kitt, Jay."

"That's right!" Jay broke in. "I'm the Jay Man."

"Derp," Sylvi rolled her eyes.

"And Bella's leaping ten feet in the air," Pinkie finished. "Well I have to show Gaara around camp. See ya later!"

"Alright, bye!" Sylvi said. She kept her hand in a waving position until Pinkie and Gaara were on the other side of camp. "They're in love."

As soon as Sylvi said those words, Jay's face clouded with anger. "Oh no! Not that guy! Gaara, you're in for a real big surprise!"

* * *

 **OMG! What will Jay do to Gaara? Or Pinkie? Stick around to find out!**


	6. Orochimaru

Late that night, everyone in camp was asleep except for a few certain people.

As Jay crept over to Pinkie's tent, he noticed the light on in the bathroom.

"No one better see me," Jay thought, and for once, it was smart. He slipped into the bathroom and found Gaara washing his hands

"Better hurry up," Jay advised.

"Yeah right, all you do is your routines," Gaara retorted.

"Who told you that?" Jay asked.

"Pinkie," Gaara said, as if he didn't care.

"Oh," Jay said. He made a show of exiting the bathroom and "heading toward his tent", but when he was sure Gaara wasn't looking, Jay zipped over to Pinkie's tent. He was about to begin his routine when Gaara came in.

"I told you no!" Gaara shouted. "Sand Coffin! SAND BURIAL!"

A giant hand made of sand grabbed Jay and started squeezing him.

"That was comical," Someone said. It was Sylvi.

"Oh," Gaara said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hi Sylvi!" His sand hand had dropped Jay, and Jay was screaming at the top of his lungs as he fell. "Give me a second" Gaara used a sand hand to grab Jay and dropped him right next to Pinkie. Pinkie chose that moment to wake up. She sat up and was startled at all the people in the tent.

"Alright! Everyone out except for Sylvi!" Pinkie shouted. Gaara awkwardly side stepped out of the tent, and Jay zipped out faster than you can say "Yay!"

"Alright, I have to change," Pinkie said. She stepped into the changing curtain, but the bar fell, revealing a stash of chocolate.

"I did not need to see that," Sylvi said, turning around. Jay came in, and at the sight of chocolate, he was ㈴5

"WHOA!" Sylvi shouted as she punched Jay in the face. Gaara came and asked Jay what was going on.

"Chocolate!" Jay breathed.

"What?!" Gaara shouted.

"I don't think anyone's coming in here thank you," Sylvi said, slamming the door in Gaara's face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Wart Jr's tower, Wart Jr was attending a rather disastrous date with Victoria. Victoria was tied to her chair and gagged with duct tape, while Wart Jr was flirting. Raven was doing calculations, Banshee was fighting Curly (and Banshee was winning, since it was bat vs pig), Twirls was stalking Chow, Shadegust and Mutant were cooking steak, Ana was coiling her tail around cloth figured of the Tokoro Team, and Esclar? He was practicing moves. Raven was staring admiringly at Esclar, until Chow reminded her to get back to work.

Twirls heard the commotion in the room where Wart Jr was dating Victoria, and she poked her head in and said, "You know, you really have to stop doing that to her."

"No! She's mine!" Wart Jr wrapped his arms around Victoria. Victoria shot a number of help me looks, but Twirls ignored it and crossed her arms.

Someone banged on the door.

"Who is it?" Wart Jr shouted.

"Hochimoro," the voice shouted.

"Never heard of you," Wart Jr dismissed.

"I'm your boss!" A snake like figure slithered into the room.

"Oh really?" Banshee asked. "Now we don't have to listen to Wart Jr!"

"You will still listen to him or else," hissed Hochimoro.

"Okay," Banshee said in a tight voice.

"I came to meet the Co boss, " Hochimoro said.

"I'm the Co boss," Esclar said.

"Youre good," Hochimoro said. "Soon. Soon! We will rule this world!"


	7. Logistics

"Alright everybody!" Sylvi shouted. "Either Wart Jr will come here, or we'll come to him!"

* * *

At the same time, Wart Jr was saying the same thing to his team, only vise versa. "Either the Tokoro Team will come here or we'll come to them!"

* * *

And at the same time, Sylvi and Wart Jr shouted "NOW LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

"But first Pinkie, Gaara, and I have important business to do," Sylvi said

* * *

"Esclar and I have important business," Wart Jr said.

* * *

Pinkie, Sylvi, and Gaara had gone to a fast food restaurant, and as usual, Jay followed them.

"We still need to hurry," Gaara said. "Wart Jr probably won't be at a restaurant."

"Hey," Jay said.

"Whoa!" all three hybrids exclaimed.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Sylvi shouted.

"Is that Wart Jr?" Jay asked.

"Maybe not," Pinkie said. She was sipping soda. When she actually looked, her eyes widened, and she spit out the soda in her mouth into Jay's face.

"Hey!" Jay exclaimed. "Did you need to do that?"

Pinkie ignored Jay and studied the frog and wolf sitting at a table all the way on the other side of the kitchen.

"That's them all right," Sylvi observed

"We gotta go," Pinkie said. She, Gaara, Sylvi, and Jay zipped out of the restaurant and back to camp. Sylvi reviewed everyone's special abilities and gave the following people each job

Battle field:

Pinkie, Gaara, Sylvi, Icarus, Kitt, and Tsunami

Guard duty:

Jay, Tipper, Cardina, Flair, Anchovi

Distraction:

Walker and Rosie

Hacking:

Pelly and Phyllis

Meanwhile Wart Jr did the same for his team:

Battle field:

Wart Jr, Esclar, Raven, Banshee, Ana

Guard duty:

Curly, Chow,

Distraction:

Twirls

But what Wart Jr did not know was that the Tokoro Team was right outside his tower...


	8. Into the Sewers

"Darn," Sylvi growled. "No door."

"Ugh, villains today," Gaara sneered. "With their stupidity and wacky hideouts."

Chow chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom wearing yellow rimmed sunglasses. He had a piece of toilet paper stuck to hisfoot. Dirty toilet paper.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sylvi slammed her palm on to her forehead.

"Focus guys," Gaara whispered. "We really need to get in."

"Why not use the sewers?" Pinkie asked, pointing to a sewer lid behind her. Every one stared at the sewer lid, for no one had ever noticed it.

After a long moment of silence, Gaara finally broke the ice. "Perfect!" He flashed a smiled that indicated he actually meant what he just said.

"Pelly, Phyllis, do your job," Sylvi said.

Phyllis reached into her pocket and pulled out her secret weapon:a device that hacks into security and messes up the whole entire system. In no time, the sewer lid was open. The battle field people were already going into the sewers. "Guard duty people, do your job." Sylvi commanded, but Jay followed them, and was greeted by a mouthful from Sylvi.

The long, winding tunnels led the Tokoro Team to another lid. It was unlocked, because when Phyllis and Pelly hacked into the system, it messed the whole thing up. Sylvi punched the sewer open jumped out, and shouted, "Whose ready to play!" But it was only a scarecrow of Wart Jr and a wolf Sylvi didnt recognize ((it was Esclar)). "False alarm!" She called back to everyone else.

So the Tokoro Team went on.

Jay got bored and started singing: "Jay's angels. Mm mm mm. Jay's angels, Mm mm mm. Harnassing the power of the sun, with the ancient amulet theynfound in the toilet. Mm mm mm. The amulet is green. Mm mm mm. It's probably a topaz."

"Jay, I will claw you in the face!" Sylvi threatened through cclenched teeth.

"That shows what you know, Jay," Gaara remarked. "If it's green, it's an emerald. Or a peridot."

"So true," Pinkie agreed.

By then the Tokoro Team found another sewer lid, at the end of a twisty slide like path. Sylvi slid down first, followed by Pinkie. Pinkie then whisper shouted, "Alright! Everyone come down slowly!" Pinkie emphasized slowly.

"What's that?" Jay asked. "Come down fast? (Emphasis on fast) Okay!" Jay slid down the twisty slide like path in a flash

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Gaara shouted. "You idiot! She said go down slowly!" But Jay wasnt listening. He crashed into Pinkie, who crashed into Sylvi who rattled the sewer lid. Wart Jr heard, and ordered no one to move until he said so.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Gaara complained. "Sand Coffin!" Gaara's powers seized Jay and pulled him all the way up the twisty path.

Sylvi punched the sewer lid, and the bad team was very surprised."WHOA!"

"I did NOT see that coming!" Wart Jr admitted.

A horrible stench filled the room. Pinkie guessed it was body odor, but it smelled as if the person it was radiating from never took a shower. Now that was something bad. She pinched her nose between her thumb and index finger. "Gees, what is that smell?"

The villains sniffed the air, then Esclar exclaimed,"Ah, ooh, that is the smell of VICTORY!"

And as soon as those words were said, Sylvi knew exactly who it was, no doubt.

"Esclar."


	9. Round 1

Sylvi narrowed her eyes and glared daggers at Esclar. Her brother. Her ttreacherous brother.

"So, after ten years, we meet again," Esclar sneered. "You should have been grateful when I left. But you were so young. Three years old. You cant imagine how good I felt after leaving Kohona. To crawl out of the hole into this big world. I knew power. Something you couldnt have understood. How's Mother and Father? Oh I do hope theyre well for me to kill. And how about Naida? And Shadow wasnt even in this world when I left."

"How do you know about Shadow?" Sylvi demanded. "Who's your spy?"

"I have my ways," Esclar boasted.

"You're lucky I didnt tear you apart during your speech," Sylvi growled through clenched teeth. "I've been eating alot of steak lately."

"Go get her handsome!" Raven cooed at Esclar.

"On your own time," Twirls hissed at Raven.

Gaara started using his powers, Sylvi attacked, and Pinkie let out the signal. The battle field people, including Jay, Phyllis, and Pelly charged out of the sewers.

The Battle Tokoro Team fought the enemy hard but Wart Jr and his minions were tough enemies. Gaara was glad he looked up from his fight with Raven in time to see Wart Jr, Esclar, and Ana the Conda hop, dash, and slither up the stairs.

"Theyre getting away!" Gaara shouted.

"Lets go!" Pinkie called to Gaara and Sylvi. The three anthros dashed over to the stairs, but Banshee blocked the way. "Where do you think youre going?" Banshee hissed.

"Upstairs," Sylvi snapped.

"I dont think, AAAAAAH!" Banshee screamed, and a blue streak dashed around Banshee. When the streak cleared, Banshee was tied to a chair and gagged, with Jay standing on the top of the chair back. The stairs were clear.

"Youre welcome," Jay said.

Pinkie, Sylvi, and Gaara ran up the stairs, and they caught Wart Jr, Esclar and Ana just in time.

Gaara said nothing, but he glared a death glare at Ana then he used his Sand Coffin against Ana.

Sylvi and Esclar locked eyes. "Get ready to face 150 pounds of muscle," Esclar smiled sinisterly.

"That's 150 pounds of handsomeness," Raven sighed.

"RAVEN!" Banshee and Twirls shouted at the same time.

"Oh yeah?" Sylvi narrowed her eyes. "I'm 100 pounds of pure meat and muscle!" With that, the sibling engaged in a deadly brawl.

"Wart Jr, you will never win," Pinkie said

"Oh yeah?" Wart Jr taunted. "Who is going to stop me?"

Pinkie smiled. "I, Princess Sakura of Kohona, will stop you."


	10. Intermission

While Esclar was battling his sister, a plan formed into his mind to force the Tokoro Team to withdraw. He grabbed a knife, and conveniently, it was a poison knife. Frinnjng, Esclar threw it, then said, "Oops."

The knife struck Pinkie in the arm, and the poison went into her blood and flowed freely through her body.

Gaara and Sylvi turned their heads to see Pinkie fall. "Sakura!" Gaara called. He didnt even have time to finish the Sand Burial on Ana. ((Readers, Pinkie's real name is Sakura. Here only Sylvi and Gaara know that))

Pelly was a healer,, and it was fortunate that she was curious about the racket upstairs and flew ro check it out.

As Esclar planned, the Tokoro Team withdrew to help Pinkie. Pelly, Phyllis, and even Jay brought Pinkie to Pelly and Phyllis' s tent. Gaara sat watching, whil Sylvi stood outside the tent.

"Alright Jay, I need you to get spring water, spruce bark, and maple sap," said Pelly. ((Do NOT try to use thise things to cure poison. I was throwing out random things))

When Jay got back, he had the three things Pelly requested, along with a length of rope and a gag.

"Whats this?" Pelly asked. "I didnt order this."

"Oh that," Jay said sheepishly. "Thats nothing." He tossed the rope and gag aside.

Pelly was nearly done with her routine (not as censored as Jay's though) when a poison knife whizzed into the tent and struck Gaara.

"Uh oh," Pelly mused.

Sylvi stared inside the tent. "I'm losing recruits one by one. What am I supossed to do?"

"You can have a party with Bella, Tipper, and me," said Jay, twirling his rope like a lasso.

"I'll think of a plan so I wont have to do that," Sylvi said. "And quick."

* * *

"We have to try again," said Pinkie. She and Gaara were now fully healed (courtesy of Pelly).

"Its only the right thing," Sylvi said. "We're the good guys. Theyre the bad guys."

"We stop them," Gaara added.

Silence. Then Anchovi broke the ice. "Then lets go kick their butts!"

The rest of the Tokoro Team submitted their agreement, then they went back to Wart Jr's tower


	11. Break Up and Get Back Together

"Just as I expected," Wart Jr said. "Theyre back."

"Then we'll just have to battle them again," Esclar said "And I'm ready."

Wart Jr smiled. "Thats what I like to hear"

* * *

"This time around, everyone goes in, and do your best," Pinkie reminded everyone.

"Show them who's boss!" S

ylvi added, beating her open palm with her clenched fist.

Just then, a plasma blast shot right at them! Pinkie and Sylvi jumped in different directions so the shot hit onoy the ground.

"What the heck?" Sylvi asked.

"Shadegust and Mutant," Gaara said slowly but venomously.

"Well looks like its battle time," Tsunami shrugged.

This battle was shorter than the last one. There were two reasons: Banshee opened the portal, and Sylvi accidently punched Pinkie in the face, resulting in annargument between the two.

"Hello! Not a big deal! You punched me in the face!" Pinkie shouted.

"If you have to make such a big deal out of nothing," Sylvi snapped. "Then maybe we shouldnt be friends anymore!"

The Tokoro Team gasped. Pinkie and Sylvi broke their friendship! Unfortunately...

"Fine by me," Pinkie said carelessly. "Fine by me." Pinkie and Sylvi turned away from each other and stormed off in opposite directions.

"Oh the drama," Gaara mused.

* * *

Pinkie blinked hard to keep in the years as she reached for her diary. She used it to communicate with her mother.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I just broke up with my best friend._

Pinkie wrote. She waited, then words from her mother, Queen Snowflake appeared:

 _Go to her_

Pinkie felt a little better after she read her mothers three word but meaningful advice. She smiled as she stood up and headed for Sylvi's tent.

"Hello?" Pinkie poked her head.

"What do you want?" Sylvi asked.

Both looked at each other, then asked at the same time: "Why are you eyes red? Were you crying? Yeah."

"Now its time to fight Wart Jr," Pinkie announced.

"Yes!" Sylvi cheered.

"Alright everyone! Wake up! We are going to fight Wart Jr at Tokoro! Come on get your butts up people!" Pinkie hollered as she ran through camp.

Walker woke up and rushed to the neighboring tent belonging to Bella.

"bella!" Walker shouted as he opened the tent flaps. Bella sat up. She had cold cream all over her face and cucumbers on her eyes. "What?!" She hissed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Walker screamed.

"This better be good," Bella's cubumbers slid off her eyes and into her lap.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH BELLA!?" Walker shouted.

Bella looked unamused. "Its me derp."

"Oh," Walker said

Ten minutes later, they were ready to go.

"Lets take some names," Pinkie shouted.

"Lets kick some butts!" Sylvi added loudly.

"Save the city," Gaara said.

"TOKORO TEAM!" shouted the members of the Tokoro Team


	12. It Ends Today

"Help!" Someone shouted from inside the tower

"What the?" Pinkie sputtered.

"We need to see whats the gig," Gaara said

Sylvi kicked the door open, and the three ninjas* stalked in the dark tower. They found a curtain they didnt notice before. Sylvi put her hand on the curtain, then jerked her hand and the in curtain flew open.

"Victoria!"

"Victoria?"

The horse/girl nodded slowly.

"Come on, lets get her out of here lets go," Pinkie said.

"Are we going?" Jay complained from outside.

"Keep your pants on!" Sylvi snapped. Two minuted later, the Tokoro Team hit the road.

* * *

Wart Jr and his minions arived at Tokoro. Ana lifted up Wart Jr, and Wart Jr shouted: "The Tokoro Team has been defeated! No one can protect you now!"

The mayor, Tortimore, narrowed his eyes. "Just what do you think youre doing to my city?!"

Wart Jr smiled slyly. "You mean my city?" He flicked Tortimore, and Tortimore flew through the air and landed in the road. "Tokoro is mine!"

Esclar looked around, he saw a family. His family. His father, General Storm, the former general of Kohona Army, his moter, Crystal, his younger sister, Naida, and his baby brother Shadow.

"I have some unfinished business," Esclar told Wart Jr. Wart Jr nodded, and Esclar headed toward his family.

Storm stepped protectively in front of his family. "Who are you."

"All these years and you dont recognize me," Esclar sneered. He shrugged his jacket off and revealed a scar on his arm.

"Esclar!" Crystal shouted. "You traitor! You left us!"

"Yes," Esclar shrugged his jacket on.

"Who is that?" Naida asked.

"Naida, you dont even remember me." Esclar smirked. "I'm your older brother."

Naida looked at her parents. "Its not true, is it?"

"sadly, its true," said Storm. "But i still have the fighting spark in me,"

"Oh really?" Esclar jeered.

"Ahem!" The conversation was interrupted by Sylvi coughing into her hand.

"Hey, didnt we defeat you?" Esclar asked Sylvi in a bored tone.

"Nope," Sylvi said.

"Alright, you wanna fight? Okay!" Esclar smiled evilly.

"Youre about to fight a ninja wolf," Sylvi smiled.

"I'm a ninja too, you know, " Esclar said.

"Lets dance," Sylvi said.

* * *

Gaara challenged Ana, and he knew that the anaconda was making a big mistake.

"Sand Coffin!"

* * *

"Lets finish this, shall we?" Wart Jr asked.

"Ladies first," replied Pinkie. Her eyes blazed and her nine tails thrashed.

Sylvi vs. Esclar:

The two siblings fought hard against each other, until Sylvi finally pinned Esclar down.

"Well, this is the end of the line," Sylvi smiled, and giving Esclar a strike that knocked him out.

Gaara vs. Ana:

"I surrender! I SURRENDER!" Ana screamed. Gaara smiled to himself. He had won easily.

Pinkie vs. Wart Jr:

"Wart Jr, if you think you can win! Youre wrong!" Pinkie shouted. And she used her strongest fire attack yet. Wart Jr was out cold. Looking aroumd, she saw Sylvi and Gaara smiling up at her. They were standing above their defeated opponents. The rest of the Tokoro Team had captured the rest of Wart Jr's minions. Pinkie smiled. The Tokoro Team had won the battle


	13. Epilogue

I forgot to say in the previous ch., Pinkie, Sylvi, and Gaara are all from Kohona, and they had ninja training. So, you get the picture (hopefully)

* * *

Pinkie, Sylvi, Gaara, and Sylvi's family returned to their homeland Kohona. The people of Kohona had rebuilt it, and it was looking better than ever

"Maybe we can find your family," Gaara told Pinkie.

"I hope so," Pinkie said.

The three neared the palace of Kohona, they saw three fox anthros. A man, a woman, and a teenage girl.

They looked at Pinkie, as if she was familiar. The woman stepped oward Pinkie, then smiled and embraced Pinkie.

Both Sylvi and Gaara knew what was going on. Pinkie found her family: Solaris, Snowflake, and Ino.

* * *

 _"In the end, everything worked out. Sylvi, Gaara and I are now back in Kohona. We miss the Tokoro Team, but we are glad to be back. But as of now, we are the Kohona Team!"_

\- Princess Sakura/Pinkie, the Nine Tailed Fox of Kohona


	14. Credits

Story writer: Izumi Blaze (me)

Character designs:

Pinkie, Solaris, Snowflake, Jay, Bella, Pelly, Phyllis, Tipper, Walker, Kitt, Little Kitt, Flair, Tsunami, Victoria, Wart Jr, Curly, and Chow-Pinkie and Akamaru :) and Animal Crossing

Sylvi, Rosie, Cardina, Anchovi, Icarus, Shadegust, Mutant, Twirls, Ana the Conda, Banshee, Esclar, Naida, Storm, Crystal, and Shadow- Izumi Blaze

Ino-Pinkie and Akamaru :) and Naruto (anime)

* * *

Esclar woke up in prison, and as soon as he sat up, Raven hugged. "You conquered them!"

Esclar looked annoyed. "Chow, what realy happened?!"

"The Tokoro Team wiped the tower with your rear end and somehow, Raven's still in L-O-V-E," was Chow's reply.

" ** _THIS IS THE ABSOLUTE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"_**


End file.
